


Whispers in the Woods

by StarllingWrites



Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: narrative telephone, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Based on Taliesin's story from the Narrative Telephone stream on 07/07/2020
Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Whispers in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one took a bit longer because 1) I gave myself 3 rules, 2) I've been playing video games a lot lately, and 3) I'm not completely happy with it still, but am just gonna post it.
> 
> The rules I had for this poem:  
> 1- It's Acrostic  
> 2- No hard "C" sounds cuz f*ck Taliesin Jaffe for that mess of a story, lol  
> 3- Rhyming. At first I wasn't going to make this rhyme because my main focus was it being acrostic. While lines do rhyme, they DON'T flow like a standard poem. (This is a major reason why I don't fully like it and want to rewrite it still, but I'll be a perfectionist some other time.)  
> 

Amid the Savalirwood, where the Blooming Grove lie,

Lives a family of firbolg, tending Melora’s request:

Look over the graveyard and all those who die.

In their duties, three siblings go to lay a soul to rest;

Though the labor was routine, this time felt strange.

Eerily feeling watched, they stop for one to say,

“Reveal yourself!” and study the forest for any change.

An answering whisper for help entices the eldest away.

Time passes without her return, the second then guesses

If this is a god reaching out, perhaps his service is required.

Out loud he pleads, “Give me a sign.” —The voice acquiesces;

Not waiting for his sister’s advice, he runs off feeling inspired.

Seeing both her siblings leave, the youngest is alone.

A moment to mull and a thought pops in her mind;

Reverently two questions she then intones.

Easily the voice answers, “I’m near, but not behind.”

Answer by answer, the voice guides her along,

Navigating her to a pile of remains, forgotten long ago.

Not even buried—this was not where they belong,

Offering her prayers, from the bones flowers start to grow.

Yelling for her siblings, the two soon return with questions;

Insight now found, the siblings return to tending the dead.

Now the spirit still wanders, so be mindful of digression—

Going too deep into the woods might leave you misled.


End file.
